


If you'd ask

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=211058#t211058">Before, during, and after their first kiss</a>; supplementary <a href="http://fuckyeahaimiya.tumblr.com/post/23033836061/after-all-its-best-for-the-first-kiss-to-be-on-a">tumblr evidence post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	If you'd ask

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the [JE ANON FIC MEME](http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html). Originally posted [HERE](http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=237938#t237938). Livejournal entry [here](http://yumenosete.livejournal.com/6678.html)  
> 

If you’d ask Aiba how his first kiss happened, he’d say it was an accident.

 

It was late and for some reason, he can’t fall asleep with his energy still running high from the impromptu pillow fight just earlier. And while every Johnny’s Jr. in the room is already knocked down on their respective futons, Aiba cannot stay still. So when he turned on his left and saw Nino’s face, his eyes lit up like his mind just thought of another brilliant idea.

He took the sharpie he always tucked under his pillow and starts doodling moustaches and cross marks and penises on Nino’s visible cheek and forehead. Drawing lightly in order to avoid waking Nino with the pen’s pressure, giggling as silent as he could when he’s satisfied with a shape he drew.

It could either be Aiba’s breath on Nino’s face or he stroked his marker too hard but either way, Nino’s eyes opened. He was looking at Nino, trying to discern the emotions in his eyes when he realized that Nino saw what he’s holding. A few scenarios ran into Aiba’s head, and in all of them, he saw Nino trying to stab him with the marker he’s in possession of. He was already willing to trade his life in exchange of having his face drawn too when it happened: a heavy body slamming against his back, causing him to jerk forward and meet Nino’s lips.

So his first kiss was an accident, an unforeseen circumstance. But Aiba didn’t pull away – even when he already could.

 

If you’d ask Nino how his first kiss was, he’d tell you it was gross and comical.

 

No one would ever describe their first kiss as anything romantic in the first place when you recognize the fact that Aiba was doodling something in your face before you were stirred in your sleep. It was gross even, just thinking about the obscene shapes that Aiba possibly drew. It was like a scripted comedy wherein a third party pushes the lead in order to have those pair of chapped lips meets yours in a split second.

But Aiba’s lips felt nice and warm with just the hint of mint and it made Nino’s eyes close involuntarily. Nino was thinking about moving upward, just to meet Aiba’s lips properly since his neck was already at a weird angle. But he remained stoned, thinking that if he did move, he’d lose Aiba and he wanted to stay that way for as long as they could.

Nino felt Aiba move away, held his face to meet Aiba’s lips properly before the latter leaned in again. It wasn’t something that people would brag about – it didn’t involve any tongues shoving down each other’s throats or any excessive lip movement that would drown in each other’s saliva. Their kisses were just prolonged peck kisses, pressing each other’s lips and then stopping there, just to feel each other’s warmth until they fell asleep.

Nino’s first kiss started gross and comical, but he didn’t mind. Truth be told, he’d say he even liked it.

 

If you’d ask any of them if they regretted losing their first kiss to each other, they’d tell you they don’t.

 

They don’t regret kissing that day even if they’d blush or get embarrassed by each other’s presence the next few days. Even after Arashi debuted, were hormonal, and people around them would trade stories about their hot kisses and sex partners. Even after they met someone else, someone different from each other and they started drifting away. Even after they started getting close again, or maybe closer than they were before, yet settling for the title of each other’s best friend.

They don’t regret their first love; their unusual first kiss; their first confession; their first date; their awkward first time in the hotel and their first ride on the train after; their first breakup and makeup until it became breaking up with you as a lover and making up with you as my dear friend. They don’t regret cuddling in each other’s arms now while drinking average sake, talking about all their firsts with each other and the ‘what-ifs’ until it turned into a conversation of each other’s delight in their work as Arashi, as an individual, and on their respective love lives. They never regretted anything when it came to each other: things could’ve been better but things could’ve been worst too and they’re contented with what they have right now.

 

If you’d ask any of them if they regretted losing their first kiss among many others to one another, they’d tell you they don’t. In fact, they’d say that they were glad losing it with each other than with someone else, as they exchanged their series of firsts for something far better.


End file.
